David RPG: The Legend of the Ten Spirits
'''David RPG: The Legend of the Ten Spirits '''is the seventh installment of the David series for the Wii. The game an RPG, adventure, and puzzle game and the first in the David series to be an RPG. The game introduces new characters like Henry and Jimmy and a new main villian named Challzo. David RPG: The Legend of the Ten Spirits is Rated E10 and was released in March - April 2008. Story Earth is guarded by ten spirits and those spirits keep the world from darkness, but when it comes to people like Max Power then their powers isn't enough to stop him. Then one day as the ten spirits were happily guarding Earth in one large circle, a large sword slices through the spirits making them scatter to ten different locations. After this event David was at his house drinking soda and watching some television. As soon he was getting ready to eat something alarge shake began to happen, David went outside and saw a large, red, devil like creature emerging from underground. David thought it was Max Power, but when he went to the beast he found out it wasn't Max Power, but David was still ready to fight the beast until the beast knocked down David. Three days later he had awoken himself at the hospital and when the looked outside and Middletown was gloomy and apocalyptic. Turns out the beast whose name is Challzo has risen again to dread the world into darkness again. David went to check out about Challzo back home on his computer and he found several information. He first finds out the beast's name and how that there are ten spirits who guard the Earth from darkness, but he also finds out that if the ten spirits have gone missing Challzo will rise again and take over the Earth like he did thirty thousand year ago. Now David is ready for a new quest to find all the ten spirits on ten different locations and save the world from Challzo. Along the way David meets up with a boy named Henry and his friend Jimmy, Maria also decides to help David, and even David's worst enemy Max Power decides to join David on his quest so David, Henry, Jimmy, Maria, and Max join forces to defeat Challzo and bring back the ten spirits. Worlds and Bosses Enemies Gameplay In the game players control as David as they go to ten different worlds to find the ten spirits and defeat Challzo. Each time an enemy is ran into, players get into battle and there's a run feature there players cab get out of battle, but players need to battle in order to get experience and when the experience bar is filled then David, Maria, Henry, Jimmy, and Max Power will become more powerful and it will be easier to defeat enemies during battle. Just like David Wii there is no free roam and the only place to roam around is your Hub space. The game is up to 4 players as they can play as David, Henry, Jimmy, Maria, or Max Power as you and friends can play the game together, but there is no minigames or battle mode in the game, but the game still has Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Sometimes during the game Maria, Henry, Jimmy, and Max Power have to be played. The Wii-mote has to be sideways to play the game and the GameCube Controller can also be used too. After beating the game players can create their own David RPG game and watch a trailer and play a demo of David's Nightmare. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:David (series) Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:2008 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games